banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Action
An Action is anything a character does while in combat. Every moment in a combat situation counts, so pay close attention to what you do and think ahead for your turn. Standard Action A Standard action is the most basic action that can be done. Most creatures get 1 standard action and 1 move action per turn. A standard action can be done before or after a move action. Examples of Standard Actions: * Attack (Melee) * Attack (Ranged) * Attack (Unarmed) * Natural Attacks * Activate a Magical Item (Like Scrolls, Potions, or Oils) * Aiding an ally * Casting Spell (Unless otherwise told) * Concentrate an active spell * Dismiss an active spell * Draw a hidden weapon * Escape a Grapple * Stabilize an ally * Use a class or racial ability (Unless otherwise told) * Use a skill worth one action Move Action A move action is an action that allows you to move your base speed or do an action that takes a similar amount of time. A move action can be done before or after a standard action. Examples of Move Actions: * Making a movement * Climb/Swim/Fly checks * Crawling * Direct an active spell * Draw a weapon * Load a light weapon (Handgun, Bow, Light Crossbow, Assault Rifle, SMG, or Sniper Rifle) * Move a heavy object * Open or close a door * Pick up an item * Sheathe weapon * Stand up from a prone position * Retrieve an item from your inventory Full-Round Action A Full-Round Action is an action that takes up your entire turn, essentially meaning it is worth a standard and move action. You cannot perform any other actions other than swift or free actions while performing a Full-Round Action. Examples of Full-Round Actions: * Coup de Grace * Full Attack (Acting on all multiple attacks) * Escape from a net * Extinguish flames * Lighting a torch * Load a heavy weapon (Shotgun, LMG, Machine Gun, Minigun, Grenade Launcher, Rocket Launcher) * Run * Use a skill worth one round * Withdraw from combat Swift Action A Swift Action is an action that takes a short amount of time, but more energy than a free action. You may perform a single swift action per turn. Immediate Action An Immediate Action is an action that can be done at any point during a round, even during another character's turn. Using an immediate action counts as using a swift action, and vise versa, meaning you cannot do both in one round. Free Action Free Actions take very little effort to perform. You may perform multiple free actions for a reasonable time limit. Examples of Free Actions: * Cease concentration * Drop an item/weapon * Go prone * Speak * Attack of Opportunity No Action Some actions are so mundane and simple that they are not considered actual actions and are inherently part of doing something else. Examples of No Actions: * 5-Foot Step * Delay * Nocking an arrow Chart For Actions Category:Mechanics